


Unseen

by HeyThereLoveMe



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blind!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereLoveMe/pseuds/HeyThereLoveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's blind and Louis is a new student. It is based of off http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Wav5KjBHbI&feature=youtu.be that short film which is the best thing ever, and you should all watch it. I wrote it for the lovely Aisling who requested of me that I write it. Special thanks to my main bitch, Wazowzsko (Claire) for giving me the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

Harry sat in the classroom listening to the teacher and typing his notes on his special keyboard. Harry listened intently, hoping not to miss anything since he didn’t have the benefit of sight. Harry was born blind. He had never seen anything in his life, and by now, was somewhat used to it.

There were three minutes of class left when the teacher said, “We have a new student in class today. Will you come up to the front and introduce yourself?”

Harry then heard one of the most beautiful voices say, “I really don’t need to.”

“Yes you do! Come here!”

The boy walked to the front of the classroom and introduced himself, “Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

Everybody in the class, excluding Harry and his best friend Sheila, started laughing and throwing various items at him.

“What happened?” Harry asked Sheila.

“They started laughing and threw things at him,” Sheila whispered back, feeling sorry for the new boy.

The bell then rang, telling them that they needed to get home to start on their homework. Harry started to slowly pack up his things, as did Sheila. When they were all packed up, they started to leave, but Sheila noticed that Louis was still in the classroom. “Hey, Louis,” she started, “Do you want to walk home with us?”

“Sure,” Louis responded, “Which way do you usually go?”

“We walk down the big hill,” Harry answered.

“Excellent, shall we be off?” Louis asked.

Harry grabbed onto Sheila’s arm and the trip began walking down the hill towards Harry’s house. They chatted as they walked down the avenue. They talked about nothing in particular, though. Sheila inquired about where Louis had previously attended school, and Louis answered that he had gone to a boring all-boys prep school where everybody played sports and education wasn’t really valued, despite it being a prep school.

After swapping many stories about past lives, they arrived at Harry’s house. “Maybe this can be a regular thing?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled and responded with a warm, “Yes.”

Harry smiled and said bye to Louis and Sheila as Sheila unlocked the door and hugged Harry goodbye. She then turned around to start walking back up the hill.

“Hey, Sheila,” Louis called back to her, “Don’t you live down the hill?”

“I live a few blocks back. I’ve been walking Harry home for as long as I can remember. I just walk back home after.”

“All right, then. Bye.” Louis replied.

“Bye, Louis,” Sheila said before turning away and walking up the hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio quickly became best friends. They ate lunch together almost every day. They walked home together every day, and sometimes, the best friends went to Harry’s house after school and did some homework together.

This pattern went on for a few days until one day; their class was assigned to do a project with partners. Sheila immediately turned to Harry, assuming that they would be partners for this project as they always were. The teacher then said, “Girls need to work with girls, and boys need to work with boys.”

Sheila adopted a sour face as she watched Louis ask Harry to be his partner for the project. Another girl asked to be Sheila’s partner, but it just wasn’t the same as working with her best friend.

The day progressed as it normally would until their lunch break. Sheila and Harry were sitting in their usual space in the back of the room. Sheila stared at Harry and asked, “When are you working on your project?”

“After school. We’re working at my house,” Harry answered.

“We’re doing ours in the school’s library,” Sheila responded as she sassily walked away from Harry.

Louis then sat down next to Harry and started talking, “What’s it like?”

“What’s what like, Louis?” Harry answered.

“You know...”

“Being blind?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never known anything besides blindness. I was born blind. I mean, I don’t know what anything looks like, and I always need help, but I can’t say what it’s like because I’ve never experienced anything besides it.”

“Wow...” Louis trailed off, mid-sentence.

“It’s not all bad. People do a lot of favors for you.”

“I suppose that is a plus,” Louis answered, giggling, “here, let me throw away your trash.”

A minute later when Louis returned, Harry was sitting, attempting to fight back giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked.

“I told you. People do you lots of favors.”

The pair laughed as they walked to their next class together.

That afternoon, Sheila, Harry, and Louis prepared to walk home together. Harry grabbed onto Sheila’s arm, and they began walking together. Louis noticed that they were nearing Sheila’s street and said, “Hey Sheils, don’t you live over there somewhere?”

“Yes, I do,” Sheila replied, seeming unfazed by the question.

“Why don’t you head home? I can walk the rest of the way with Harry. We are working on out project today, anyway,” Louis suggested.

“Are you sure?” Sheila asked.

Louis nodded.

“What about you, Harry?”

“We’ll be fine, Sheila, don’t worry,” Harry reassured.

“Good! I really need to get some stuff done at home,” Sheila said as she ran off toward her house.

Harry grabbed on to Louis’ arm, and when Louis didn’t start moving, Harry asked, “Are you still there?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied.

“Then start walking!” Harry exclaimed.

The boys then started walking to Harry’s house. Once they arrived, Harry gave Louis the key and they walked in together. Harry and Louis spent quite a few hours working on their project. During their work time, Louis noticed that Harry was reading Braille. Louis asked Harry if he could explain it to him. Of course, Harry happily obliged, attempting to transfer his knowledge to the seeing boy next to him.

The days following that one went quite similarly. Sheila, Harry, and Louis would be together all day at school. They would walk home. Sheila left when the trip arrived at her block. Then, the trio would become a duo. Harry and Louis would walk to Harry’s house and work on their project for a while, and sometimes, Louis would convince Harry it cease the schoolwork for a little b it for a short Braille lesson. Everything seemed peachy.

About one week into their new little process, Louis leaned over to Harry during one of their lectures. “I left my sweater at your house the other day.”

“No problem, Lou, just come get it after school.”

“That’s the issue. I have to go to the doctor after school.”

Harry sighed, “I’ll bring it to school tomorrow.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief and replied with, “Thanks, Harry, you’re the tops.”

At that, Harry giggled and went back to taking notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch that day, Sheila and Harry sat together without Louis because he had some tests to make up.

“Hey Sheila,” Harry started, “We haven’t talked in a while, just you and me. I miss it.”

“Yeah, well, there hasn’t really been much to talk about,” she responded, sounding melancholy.

“What’s the gossip in your world? Any new guys on the market?”

“No. I haven’t really been looking for a relationship since that Richard fiasco.”

“That was like two years ago, Sheils. I’m sure that nothing bad like that would ever happen again.”

“Maybe not,” Sheila said, sighing, “What about you? I’ve seen quite a few girls trying to bark up the Harry Tree.”

“I don’t know. Why would somebody even want to be with me?”

“There are lots of reasons, and I saw Kate staring at you earlier. I think she might have a thing for you.”

“I’ve never even really spoken to her, though. She’s not my kind of person.”

“Somebody’s picky,” Sheila judged, silently hoping that the pickiness secretly meant that he liked her.

“Ehh… Can I tell you something Sheila? Something secret?”

“Sure, Harry, anything.”

“I think that I’m in love with Louis.”

“What?” Sheila asked, her heart breaking.

“I think that I love Louis.”

“Like how?” Sheila asked.

“Like a boyfriend, Sheils.”

“Oh… Hey, Harry, I should get going to my next class. Do you want me to walk with you to yours?”

“Nah… thanks, though. I’m good,” Harry responded.

Harry got himself to his remaining classes without Louis or Sheila by his side, which made him very happy. IN his last class, though, he received a disappointment. “Hey, Harry,” Sheila said, “I have an issue. I can’t walk home with you today.”

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“I have this family thing. I have to leave right after school. You can walk with Louis, right?”

“He has to go to the doctor.” Harry answered.

Sheila was silent for a minute. “I’m sorry, Harry. I wish that I could walk you home, but I can’t. I’ll come over after to make up for it. I’ll come straight to your house, okay?”

“All right,” Harry answered, fighting tears.

Harry walked home that day using his cane and dragging his free hand against walls until he finally reached his house. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed, feeling defeated. He sat there for a while, dozing until he heard his bedroom door open. He assumed it was Sheila. “You took too long with your so called family obligation. It probably didn’t even exist. You just didn’t want to be around me. It’s all because I told you that I Iove Louis. I can’t believe you!”

The next thing Harry knew, a pair of soft lips pressed against his and the person who had entered his room was gone. He didn’t know that it was Louis.

Fifteen minutes later, his bedroom door opened again, this time it being Sheila. “I’m so sorry, Harry. The thing went long. My parents wouldn’t let me leave. I’m a terrible best friend.”

Harry cut her off, “Hey, Sheila, is there a sweater anywhere in here?”

“No,” she answered, befuddled.

“Really? Are you sure? Check everywhere.”

Sheila checked everywhere in the small room, “No sweater, Harry.”

Harry smiled and fell back on his bed. The kiss had come from Louis.

ONE MONTH LATER ~~ Harry’s Room

“Hey, Louis,” Harry started, “What do you look like?”

“What do you mean, love?” Louis responded.

“Describe yourself to me. What do you look like?”

“Well, to start, I’m shorter than you. My eyes are blue. My hair is brown.:

“That’s just basic. Do you have freckles?”

“Not really.”

“Are you skinny?”

“For the most part.”

“Can I touch your face?”

“Excuse me?”

“Can I touch your face?” Harry explained, “I want to put my hands on your face so that I can get an idea of what you look like.”

“Oh. Well, go ahead, love.”

“Harry placed his hands on Louis’ face. He started with Louis’ forehead, feeling his way over Louis’ eyes, cheekbones, and nose. Harry moved his fingertips to Louis’ mouth, and Louis puckered his lips and cheekily kissed Harry’s hands.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said, proudly.

“You’re more beautiful,” Louis came back.

Harry kissed Louis and Louis kissed Harry back.

“I love you Harry,” Louis said.

“I love you more, Louis,” Harry replied, and the two lied together on the bed snuggling like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
